Theodore Watts-Dunton
Walter Theodore Watts-Dunton (12 October 1832 - 6 June 1914) was an English poet and literary critic.Theodore Watts-Dunton, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2013. He is often remembered as the friend and minder of Algernon Charles Swinburne, whom he rescued from alcoholism. His long and intimate association with Swinburne and Dante Gabriel Rossetti made him a unique figure in the world of letters. His grasp of metrical principle and of the historic perspective of English poetry brought him respect as a literary critic. Life Birth and education He was born Walter Theodore Watts at St. Ives in what was then Huntingdonshire. (He added his mother's name of Dunton to his surname in 1897.) He was originally educated as a naturalist, and saw much of the East Anglian Gypsies, of whose superstitions and folk-lore he made careful study. Abandoning natural history for the law, he qualified as a solicitor and went to London, where he practised for some years, giving his spare time to his chosen pursuit of literature. One of his clients was Swinburne, whom he befriended in 1872. Literary contributions He contributed regularly to the Examiner from 1874 and to the Athenaeum from 1875 until 1898, being for more than 20 years the principal critic of poetry in the latter journal. He wrote widely for other publications and contributed several articles to Encyclopædia Britannica, of which the most significant was that on Poetry in the ninth edition of the Encyclopædia Britannica. In that article he explored the first principles of poetry. Literary associations '' by Henry Treffry Dunn.]] Watts-Dunton had considerable influence as the friend of many of the leading men of letters of his time; he enjoyed the confidence of Tennyson, and contributed an appreciation of him to the authorized biography. He was in later years Rossetti's most intimate friend;The Magazine of poetry (1890) Charles Wells Moulton, Buffalo, New York http://books.google.com/books?id=EdgKAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s (Rossetti made a portrait of Watts in pastel in 1874. In 1879 Swinburne's alcoholic dysentery so alarmed him that he moved the poet into his semi-detached home at 'The Pines', 11 Putney Hill, Putney, which they shared for nearly thirty years until Swinburne's death in 1909. Watts' household included his sister Miranda Mason, her husband Charles (who was also a solicitor), her son, Bertie (born 1874) and later, a second sister. They also employed a live-in cook and a housemaid. Watts-Dunton married Clara Reich in 1905 and she settled into the family with ease. In his review of the 1889 anthology of Canadian poetry, Songs of the Great Dominion, in the September 28, 1889, Atheneum, Theodore Watts-Dunton singled out Pauline Johnson for special praise, calling her "the most interesting English poetess now living," and quoting her poem "In the Shadows" in full. Johnson (who had not yet published a book) considered this to be a big boost for her career, and felt herself "indebted" for the inclusion and the review. She later asked Watts-Dunton to select the poems for her first poetry collection, The White Wampum.John Coldwell Adams, "Pauline Johnson," Confederation Voices, Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Apr. 30, 2011. Swinburne and Dunn But it was not only in his published work that Watts-Dunton's influence on the literary life of his time was potent. His long and intimate association with Rossetti and Swinburne made him a unique figure in the world of letters. His grasp of metrical principle and of the historic perspective of English poetry brought him respect as a literary critic. Although Watts is widely praised for extending Swinburne's life and encouraging his enthusiasm for the landscape verse that was amongst the best of his later works, Watts has been castigated for sabotaging the completion of Swinburne's erotic sadomasochistic novel, Lesbia Brandon, but he was not able to wean Swinburne from his interest in flagellation. Watts-Dunton later decided to also take in Henry Treffry Dunn who had been one of Rosetti's assistants. Like Swinbrune, Dunn was also prone to alcoholism. Dunn died in 1899 while still living with Watts-Dunton and Swinburne. Watts-Dunton died at The Pines, Putney, on 6 June 1914 and was survived by his wife. He is buried at West Norwood Cemetery, where his monument is a low capped stone. Writing It was not until 1897, that he published a poetry volume under his own name, albeit with the addition of his mother's maiden name. His erstwhile friend Whistler sent him a letter mocking his perceived aggrandisement: "Theodore," it read, "What's Dunton?" The book was his collection of poems called The Coming of Love, portions of which he had printed previously in periodicals. In the following year his prose romance Aylwin attained immediate success, and ran through many editions in the course of a few months. Both The Coming of Love and Aylwin set forth, the one in poetry, the other in prose, the romantic and passionate associations of Romany life, and maintain the traditions of George Borrow, whom Watts-Dunton had known well in his own youth. Imaginative glamour and mysticism are their prominent characteristics, and the novel in particular was credited with bringing pure romance back into public favour. He edited Borrow's Lavengro (1893) and Romany Rye (1903); in 1903 he published The Renascence of Wonder, a treatise on the romantic movement; and his Studies of Shakespeare appeared in 1910. Recognition Watts-Dunton's poem "Wassail Chorus at the Mermaid Tavern" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Wassail Chorus at the Mermaid Tavern". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 10, 2012. A Blue Plaque marks his home in Putney. Publications Poetry *''Jubilee Greeting at Spithead to the Men of Greater Britain. London & New York: John Lane, 1897. *The Coming of Love, and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1897. **3rd edition as, ''The Coming of Love: Rhona Boswell's story; and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1899. *''Christmas at the Mermaid'' (illustrated by Herbert Cole). London & New York: John Lane, 1902. *''The Work of Cecil Rhodes: A sonnet sequence. London: Henry Frowde, 1907. Fiction *Aylwin'' (novel). London: Hurst & Blackett, 1898; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1898. *''Vesprie Towers: A novel. London: Smith, Elder, 1916. Non-fiction *"Poetry", ''Encyclopædia Britannica (9th edition, 1885), Vol. XIX. *''Henry Thoreau, and other children of the open air''. Cedar Rapids, IA: Torch Press, 1910. *''Poetry and The Renascence of Wonder'' (with preface by Thomas Hake). London: Herbert Jenkins, 1916; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1916 **Port Washington, NY: Kennikat, 1970. *''Old Familiar Faces'' (memoir). London: Herbert Jenkins, 1916; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1916 **Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. Edited *George Borrow, Lavengro: The scholar, the gypsy, the priest. London: Ward, Lock, Bowden, 1893. *George Borrow, The Romany Rye: A sequel to "Lavengro". London *& New York: Ward, Lock, 1900. Letters *Thomas Hake & Arthur Compton-Rickett, The Life and Letters of Theodore Watts-Dunton. London: T.C. & E.C. Jack / New York: Putnam, 1916. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Theodore Watts-Dunton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2013. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References *James Douglas, Theodore Watts-Dunton: Poet, Novelist, Critic, (1904, repr. 1973) *Max Beerbohm, 'No. 2 The Pines', And Even Now, (1920) *Clara Watts-Dunton, The Home Life of Swinburne, (London: Philpot, 1922) *Mollie Panter-Downes, At the Pines: Swinburne and Watts-Dunton in Putney (Boston: Gambit, 1971) ISBN 0-87645-049-4 *Thomas Hake and Arthur Compton-Rickett, The Life and Letters of Theodore Watts Dunton, (London: Jack, 1916; repr: Whitefish, MT: Kessinger Publishing, 2005) ISBN 1-4179-6143-0 Notes External links ;Poems * "Wassail Chorus at the Mermaid Tavern". * Theodore Watts-Dunton (1832-1914) at Sonnet Central (3 sonnets) *Theodore Watts-Dunton at Poetry Nook (5 poems) * Theodore Watts-Dunton at PoemHunter (6 poems) *Watts-Dunton in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Ode to Mother Carey's Chicken," "The Sonnet's Voice," "Coleridge," "The Breath of Avon," "The First Kiss," "John the Pilgrim," "Natura Benigna," "Natura Maligna" ;Books * Works by Theodore Watts-Dunton at Internet Archive (scanned books original editions color illustrated) * (plain text and HTML) ;About *Theodore Watts-Dunton in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Theodore Watts-Dunton in the Columbia Encyclopedia *''Theodore Watts-Dunton: Poet, novelist, critic'' by James Douglas * Original article is at "Watts-Dunton, Walter Theodore" ;Etc. * Category:1832 births Category:1914 deaths Category:English poets Category:Burials at West Norwood Cemetery Category:People from St Ives, Cambridgeshire Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:British literary critics Category:Poets